Fairy Tail Nalu A Book with a Key
by The Devil's Riddle
Summary: The start of a Nalu story, I made my own story that starts off from the end of Tartaros Arc. Most of it I made up but some ideas do come from the manga/anime. (I don't own Fairy Tail).
1. Chapter 1

A few petals slipped off the flowers as a woman knelt down and placed a beautiful arranged bouquet of flowers down upon a grave. The name Layla Heratfillia was engraved deep within the stone. Beside it was another, the name Jude Heartfillia was written on it. Tears began to roll down her face as she fell onto her hands.

 _Lucy_ : "I miss you so much, why did you have to leave me!"

Tears were now streaming down her rosy checks, her cry's were heard as those who worked for Layla and Jude Heartfillia surrounded the woman. A genital hand rested upon her shoulder.

 _Aquarius_ : "Lucy, you may lack the grace of your mother but you make up for it with your love. I've never seen the amount of love you, your mother and your ancestors gave us spirits in any other celestial wizard. Time is never on our side but your future looks bright and colorful don't destroy it with the anger you feel now, if your mother saw you now she would cry too, and your father loved you more than you realized. My power is fading, for now i leave you to grieve until you need to no more, but remember this, you are, our family we will never leave you."

As Aquarius faded away Lucy stood and staggered towards those who raised her when her mother died and her father stole time away in his study, she clung to them like there is no tomorrow and they too said that she would never be alone.

Everyone parted ways and Lucy stole one last glance at them all before she returned to the guild. She replayed Aquarius's words in her head but after all the rumors and stories and lies she didn't know what to believe any more. Her mother had brought the dragon slayers from the past when dragons still lived among us. However she had fallen sick because she had used too much of her power to replace the missing key of Aquarius. Her Father a man of small words had always kept to himself. He had always relied on money and spent little time with Lucy after her mothers death. Only to then, after losing his fortune, did he ask his own daughter for money when Lucy had turned him away she had not realized that those where the last words she would ever say to him. Jude then went to work at the merchant guild him met Lucy mother at and then going on to naming Lucy after they saw the K missing for the word Lucky in its name.

Lucy wandered into the park forgetting about her plans on going to the guild. She sat be the water fountain until dark. The best part of the day where the sky turned black with tiny stars guiding those on the streets with their immense glow that came from the heavens. One star however shone brighter than the rest bright than normal. It's color changed from red to orange to yellow and so on. She had never seen this happen before. It started to grow, the change became faster. It wasn't growing it was coming towards Lucy. It stared to race faster and faster towards her. Lucy was too stunned to move the star halted in front of her. However it wasn't solid it was just a ball of light that glistened in her eyes. A rock floated in the middle of it, and as Lucy reached for it she could feel the power radiating off it. It was absorbed into her hand and she felt its power make its way to her heart as it then dispersed into her blood. She felt ever so more powerful than ever.

 _Lucy_ : "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Visions flashed through her mind that brought painful emotions surging through her all at once then they stopped. Unable to move of stop herself she fell to the ground closing her eyes having the starry night be the last thing she saw. Her screams reached a pair of ears that knew her scream like the back of his hand. He ran through the streets of Magnolia leaving boxes of fruits and vegetables knocked over as he flew through the back alleys and paths towards the park.

His eyes raced around the park scanning for the bunny girl. Her hand with the guild mark placed upon it, layed above her head. But what shocked him the most was the the dark veins that crawled all over her skin, leaving her paralyzed. He picked her up Princess style and carried her to the one person who would know what was going on.

Gajeel reached the house he shared with Levy and place Lucy on their dinning table searching for Levy everywhere until he found the note stuck to the door that lead to their bedroom.

 _(The note reads):_ "Gajeel i left some dinner in the oven so it would still be warm for you when you got home, I've gone to the guild to help Mira with some stuff i will be back late so don't wait up, OK. Love Levy."

 _Gajeel_ : "Damn it now i got to go all the way to the guild but i cant bring the bunny girl with me that would draw a lot of attention ill just have to bring levy here to her. "

After reaching the guild Gajeel spotted Levy and grabbed her wrist but let go after he saw a picture in the book she was reading. It looked similar to what Lucy had so he asked Levy what it was.

 _Levy_ : " I don't know its still so confusing its all written in riddles and i cant decipher them. I've asked freed for help but he doesn't know either. But Mira said that the books arrived at the guilds doorstep tonight. she says its something to do with a great power that is neither good nor evil. But that's all she knows that's why she asked for help."

 _Gajeel_ : "then you better come with me its important!"

 _Levy_ : "OK what is it"

 _Gajeel_ : "Is the salamander here?"

 _Levy_ : "Yes hes over at the bar with gray and Erza, why?"

 _Gajeel_ : "Then ill explain on the way I can't risk the salamander hearing this."

Gajeel and Levy make their way back to their house where Levy finds Lucy on her table covered in the veins she saw in the book. Tears streamed down her eyes as she ran towards her best friend clasping her hand.

 _Levy_ : "Lucy no, w-what happened Gajeel?"

 _Gajeel_ : "I don't know i heard her scream and then i found her in the park like this so i brought her here to see it you know anything about this,"

 _Levy_ : "We need to take her to the guild now, someone must know!"

So Gajeel and Levy came back to the guild and saw that Loke a former/current member of fairy Tail but also a spirit that Lucy had the key to. Levy immediately though that he shouldn't she Lucy how she is he might react the same way Natsu would. so she ran towards Mira and brought her to the room Gajeel had put Lucy in. Mira was horrified at what she saw.

 _Mira_ : "I shall speak with Master to find out whats happened!"

Mira had only started to walk towards the door when she could hear Loke's voice.

 _Loke_ : "Hey Mira, Gray said he saw you came up here i was wondering if you knew where Lucy w..."

At that moment he saw into the room and fell white as snow he fell to his knees and gasped in disbelief. He then regained his usually composure to calmly speak to Mira.

 _Loke_ : "Mira how did this happen? shes too young she can't taken yet how how did it find her?"

 _Mira_ : "Loke you sound like you know what is wrong with her what has found her who's taking her ?

Loke sat down on the other bed in the room Levy's Gajeel's and Mira's eyes was all on him. He began to explain how there was a great curse that could befall any celestial wizard, but it was only a few years ago that a family that had generations of celestial wizards, began to be targeted with this curse.

 _Loke_ : "Every 100 years there is a celestial spirit that is chosen to take the place of the leader of the spirit world. Their is another world that is in reverse to ours and its spirits that use humans as tools and shields. Much how Capricorn was like before we separated him from is owner, but that world also has a king of queen but they change every generation. But for generations no celestial wizard has disappeared, so back in the spirit world we have been doing some investigation and, your not going to like this..."

 _Mira, Levy and Gajeel_ : "TELL US!"

With a scared look in Loke's eyes he continued.

 _Loke_ : "The Queen of the dark world had been stealing the power from Heartfilla wizards for years even before the dragon slayers came here. However knowing that we spirits knew that this was not harmful to the Heartfillia family but then we noticed a pattern these women were dying young. and seeing lucy like this has me utterly terrified."

Loke stopped with his expression frozen this was something that even scared Loke, the leader of the zodiac spirits. But they needed to know what was going on with Lucy.

 _Gray_ : "HEY GUYS WHERE ARE YOU? Mira I'm hungry is the kitchen still op...en"

They all looked up to see gray walk past the door but paused when he saw a of Lucy. He gripped the doorway freezing it with anger.

 _Gray_ : "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER? WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE THAT? is she OK?"

Gray calmed down as his stress built up inside of him. Mira guided him into the room and locked the door.

 _Loke_ : "I can't think of this right now please give me a minute, fill gray in while i think."

Mira nodded and started to tell gray what Loke had told them. His gaze completely baffled.

 _Gray_ : "So what the hell does all this have to do with Lucy?"

Angrily Gray stood up but was held back by the others. Gray was fighting against them until a cry leaped into the room.

 _Loke_ : "It means Lucy's going to die OK Lucy is going to leave us and tun dark There's nothing we can do to stop it, now gray shut up this is hard enough as it is."

Loke wept as they all except gray hugged him in comfort crying with him. Gray though, stood like an ice statue, One knock and he would shatter.

 _Loke_ : " I should tell you the rest. As you know Spirits can't die but can be hurt Lucy will soon become a spirit by dying because of the curse, a rather sick curse. The ghost king, as he is called, is going to take Lucy as his bride. She is the pure one. The ghost king knew that the pure light would be a descendant in the Heartfillia family so he decided to drain their powers in search of her. Because he can not drain the power of the pure light, only steal her soul. In this time Lucy will gain her full power and become the strongest wizard alive using the power of those alive and dead. its a power good nor evil. Its the way its used that determines this of the user. The ghost king will kill Lucy when her power is at full peak and with no warning she will die. The only way to save her from being forgotten is if she becomes the bride of a king in the spirit/ghost world. Our king will not take her as he consider her as a friend and he can't condemn her to look over those she knows die while she still lives among the spirits. In summary Lucy will die within a month and he will be forced to become the bride of the Ghost king so that he can take over the spirit world and the human world."

Moments passed when everyone was thinking of ways to save Lucy but even Loke had no idea. They all came to an agreement to tell the master, and he too knew about the ghost world and the rumors behind it. He also knew that Lucy could not be saved. So they put a CCTV lacrima in Lucy's room so they could keep an eye on her while the Master sent Natsu on an errand so he would not over react. They asked freed to put up ruins around the guild as extra protection. No one knew what Natsu would do if he found out. They planned to contact the council and inform them of the recent events as Lucy would be in better care with them. They were going to keep Lucy's keys while she was gone and while waiting for the inevitable.

 _Gray_ : "Why am i stuck on babysitting duty. Well now that i think of it if Natsu came back early I'm the only one who knows about Lucy that could stop him except for Mira and maybe Gajeel, but Mira was too upset to fight and Gajeel only felt sorry for Levy. Tch"

Gray looked at Lucy, with wondering eyes and thought what would it be like to kiss her after all that would really piss Natsu off. Gray lowered his head towards hers and closed his eyes. But before he could make his move Lucy, still asleep let out another deafening scream as she began to fidget in the bed. Gray lept back and called for help, yelling for help he was sure that the whole guild had heard her but he was wishing that it could be someone that already knew about Lucy so he wouldn't have to explain this to anyone. With luck it was Loke. Who stunk it of booze. Behind him was Levy who pinned Lucy down and tied her too the bed while taking notes which used to be about Lucy and Natsu but had change to observations of Lucy.

 _Levy_ : "I think its best i stay up here with you gray..."

 _Gajeel_ : "No give Ice boy his break ill watch guard in case Salamander comes back."

 _Gray_ : " Thanks, I think you might need to watch him too!"

Gray pointed over to Loke who had sat down in a chair facing towards Lucy. He studied her with a fire in his eyes.

 _Levy_ : "OK i think its best for him to stay up here too, as he might let slip about Lucy before we've had time to prepare."

 _Loke_ : " OH shut up i'm as sober as ever, Lucy why did you have to go and do this you know it kills me to see you like this. I know i may not act like it but your the one i truly love now just hurry up and wake up!"

Loke screamed at Lucy hoping for a response but only screams were heard from her. Tears fell down her face. She was in agony. They thought tat maybe this was the time Lucy was gaining her power but really they had no clue what suffering she was really going through. Her skin boiled and blistered until none of her perfect skin could be seen underneath the red blotches. The Black veins had grown bigger and darker. However you could feel the power she was destined to have already inside her and dragon slayers could feel it even more. Her condition was not getting any better. Could this be how she leaves us in agony in pain alone. Never seeing her friends again her family. Or Natsu ever again...


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the main hall, everyone had gathered, even Guildarts. Now he was only there to go on another job, so this was a big deal even if no one knew what was going on. After Freed had finished the ruins Gray was asked to put up a ice barrier. He did this without question as he knew what was at stake. Rumors were flying around the hall about what was happening however, not even Cana could predict what was going to happen.

Mira: "Master everyone is here shall we proceed with the announcement?"

Master: "Not yet. Lets give gray some more time."

Gray: "No need i'm all done the flame head won't get through that its another form of ice shell only this time it doesn't use your body."

Master: "Good, OK then Mira lets go."

With a nod Mira stepped out onto the stage beside the Master with Gray, Levy, Loke and Gajeel behind them. They formed a line with their heads down with despair raining down on them. It was Mira that spoke up first she held, you could hear the sadness she was trying to hide in her voice.

Mira: "Listen as this is not something that is meant to be taken lightly, on the screen above us is a view of Lucy Heartfillia, our only celestial wizard and the last descendant of the Heartfillia Line. Not many of you will know of what condition she is in as she has only been under supervision for only 24 hours. As you can see she is covered in dark veins and is tied down. These are there for a reason."

Mira looked up to see a small dot growing closer, as well as a floating dot above it. She could only assume it was Natsu. Surly he could not have finished so soon. But then she remembered that happy didn't go with him, so somehow Happy had spied on them and left to tell Natsu before the ruins and ice wall had been put up. For now she had to rely on the work of Freed and Gray. She gave Freed and Gray a nodded which indicated to stand by the protective barrier to help enforce it in case Natsu was some how able to take it down.

Mira: "As i was saying we have only just found out about this, but, Lucy is what they call the pure light, in the Spirit world and Ghost World. She will be claimed by the end of the month after her full power, over the living and dead, has reached its peek. This means she will die and either be condemned to the spirit world or Ghost World by becoming the bride of the king of which ever world or, be forgotten. There is no known way of stopping this so we have requested that the council take care of her until the time comes. We have..."

Mira looked towards the doors where Natsu knelt with his hands against the ice wall. Tears streaming down his face with Happy sat next to him comforting him. Mira fell down having let all the the emotions flood out that she had been holding back. The Master then stepped forward, placing his hand on Mira's shoulder while she grieved. The Master too had seen and observed Natsu. And this was as big as losing his father Igneel.

Master: "We have called you all here to say your goodbyes. We never have been good at goodbyes but..."

Lucy: "Ahhhhhh, no stop Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. No, no, no more i can't!"

Natsu: " LUCY! LET ME IN, LET ME IN NOW OR I WILL FORCE MY WAY IN I DON'T CARE ETHER WAY!"

Master shock his head at freed and gray both staying at their positions. Natsu started a flame in his fist at attempting to melt grays ice wall with no luck he slumped down until happy came by. They both ran from sight Gray followed them until he lost them round a corner. By then it was too late, Happy had showed Natsu how he had escaped from the barrier. Natsu climbed in and headed straight for the hall, but Happy stopped him.

Happy: "Natsu I though you wanted to see Lucy?"

Natsu: "Oh yeah i forgot about that. Lets go happy."

Changing course they set off toward's Lucy's room happy took down the Lacrima. They would only have a few minutes before they reached the room after they saw the lacrima was down.

Happy: "We only have a few minutes before..."

Happy turned back to the bed lucky was laying in only to see Natsu taking her back out the door. Happy followed them back to where they came in, sometimes when Natsu acts without thinking it can actually work. They were able to leave the guild undetected. As they raced back to their home, Happy was constantly looking back to see if he could spot a glimmer of the guild or even the council. They'd made it back without any one noticing for now anyway.

Happy: "Natsu what are we going to do? You heard what they said she can't be saved. I only told you so you could say goodbye. Not so you could steal her from the council!"

Happy shut his mouth as if he was trying to hind a fish he had stolen. He forgot that Natsu didn't know about the council. This would cause a rampage. And only Lucy knew how to calm him down and she wasn't really capable of doing that.

Natsu: "I don't care! They can keep their hands off her. They can't have my Lucy!"

While still clutching Lucy, Natsu let out a blush. Happy caught it and let a smile slip. 'Finally'. They still didn't know what to do with Lucy but laughing about Lucy and Natsu's relationship always brought a smile to Happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu placed Lucy in his bed and began to cook something (Not that it would be edible but still he tries). Happy was sent to keep watch watch as the guild would know by now that Lucy was gone and that they knew that they would bring Lucy here.

-Back at the guild-

Everyone sat around the tables scattered around the hall. Chatter was flooding the room. Master, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, Gray and a drunk Loki planned their next move. They had to get Lucy back to the guild before the council arrive. As there was no why they could get Natsu the give Lucy over to the people that despise Fairy Tail.

Mira: "What Natsu doesn't realize is that she'll be in better care in the councils hands than here. She can't survive in stasis if shes not feed or her body won't operate."

Gray: "Yeah so, do you think Natsu's gonna see it that way you know what hes like he won't let anyone touch his toys. I should know, whenever i spoke to Lucy or even saved her he would always find a way to get revenge and to make sure i knew that Lucy was his, and i would be punished again if i did. Only half the time Natsu is passed out because we're in a vehicle or he's drained of magic if we didn't help or save Lucy she'd be dead by now and it would Natsu's fault!"

Gray sat down in a hump, everyone else went back to the drawing board and began to plan. (A few moments later) A knock sounded on the door it was Elfman.

Elfman: "A representative from the council has arrived he says his name is Xander Lobster. He's here to do some checks of Lucy."

Xander: "Don't you call her Miss Heartfillia?"

Master: "We're not that formal here. So what do you want?"

Xander: "I think the man had already said what i was here for"

Master: "Yes but what specifically?"

Xander: "Of course, i need to examine her to know what care she will need until the moment arrives. As we would like to have everything ready before Miss Heartfillia arrives so nothing goes wrong."

Master: "Ok but we don't have her right this moment, Sorry"

Xander: "What do you mean you don't have her?"

Master: "It means that one of my best Wizards has fallen in love with her and can't bare to part with her knowing that she is going to die and that he will never get to see her again. Does that answer your question?"

Xander: "Yes, Pardon my manners."

Xander lowered his head and shuffled out the door. Mira placed an arm on his shoulder for comfort and lead him into the hall way.

Mira: "You seem to have a connection to Lucy do you mind telling me how you know her?"

Xander: "I'm just a messenger for the council that's all i was told this information before i left."

Mira: "Now why don't i believe you, who are you really?"

Xander: "I told you i'm just a low life messenger for the council."

Mira's demon eyes bore into to him, like daggers to your soul. He tried to escape her gaze but was confined in the terror in her eyes.

Xander: "OK, OK, OK please ill tell you just don't kill me. Ok before the council i was the hier to the lobster family business. Years before i was old enough to take over the business my father made a deal with the Heartfillia family. It would help our fortune family and our business if i played along. Me and Lucy, back then we're the same age but now after those 7 years on Tenrou I'm older. That deal however still stands.

A while had passed as Xander caught Mira up everything. She drank in every world that came out of Xander's mouth. The story of 2 families in the same world but a different universe. More and more Mira fell into his Love story of betrayal love hate and sorrow.

Xander: "So now that I've found her i don't know what to do. she belongs to someone else, shes soon to die and become an others bride. I try and stand by my promises but this is one that has strings that someone else is pulling.

-Back at Natsu and Happy's house-

Natsu: "Any sign of anyone?

Happy: "No, thank god. I can rest now."

Happy sat at the table with Happy eating their slightly edible food while Natsu kept flicking back to Lucy ever other minute.

Happy: "Natsu, you know this was fun and all but the guys back at the guild are right she'd be better off with the council."

Natsu stopped, lifted his head. He stared at Happy with flames in his eyes , this is not the Natsu that Happy knew. Natsu swung his arm at Happy, flames were smoking out of his mouth. Happy fly out of the way of Natsu's attack and left Natsu alone in the house. He was too scared to go back in. This wasn't Natsu something else was in his best friend something had taken over.

Night came and after some time Natsu fell asleep Happy crept up to the house through the window he could see that Lucy was still asleep and Natsu was laying in his bed like a pig as always. Happy saw his chance and took it he flew over to Lucy and grabbed her shoulders. Her veins from before were fading faster, was this her timer until the end. This was all Happy could think about as he flew into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy flew through the night gasping at the strain on his magic. There wasn't any light this high up for him to see so it took longer to reach the guild. He needed to be this high up though, as it had higher winds so it drifted his scent further so, if Natsu ever woke up then it would be harder for him to find Happy.

-Back at the guild-

Everyone was scuttling around to sort out their rescue mission, Natsu was unpredictable when it came to things he loved. So they had to plan for every scenario that came into their minds. Mira left Xander at the bar while they gathered in the back room. Romeo and Wendy looked after Xander. He was not able to escape the urge to drink no one can at Fairy Tail.

Xander: (Slurred)"Why has this happened, shes... (hic) shes just too pure she can't (hic) become evil, right?"

Wendy and Romeo looked back at each other they both know how much Lucy had been use especially with her Father, The infinity clock, on Tenrou island and during the grand magic games. She had also been through so much pain. She was seen as a Heartfilla so everyone was after her money but only Fairy Tail saw her as Lucy. They knew she would never give in but they wouldn't blame her if she did there is nothing that could take the pain of all those years away.

Wendy: "She would never chose to become it but if it was the only way to take away the pain or save those she loves."

Romeo: "Shes right I've know Lucy since she joined she has always pulled through but no one can stay strong forever. You need to realize this Xander."

Xander banged his head onto the counter and began crying again. Wendy and Romeo looked up back at each other and nodded. They got one of Mira's recipe books that held the recipe for a sleeping drink. While Romeo mixed the drink Wendy healed Xanders head injury.

Happy: "HELP... SOMEONE HELP!"

Everyone, including Loke ran towards the door spotting Happy dragging Lucy through the door.

Mira: "Happy whats going on wheres Natsu? Why are you here?"

Happy: "There's no time, Natsu's probably awake by now and on his way. Take her. Hide her quickly and cover her smell. He'll be here soon!"

Mira grabbed hold of Lucy with the help of Canna and Erza. They took her to the bathroom and washed her in all sorts of scents. They asked if Gajeel could smell her when they hid her but he couldn't. After all of Happy's demands had been fulfilled, they asked Happy what was going on.

Happy: "It started when we had finished eating and i told him 'Natsu, you know this was fun and all but the guys back at the guild are right she'd be better off with the council.' and then he lashed out at me. I was scared hes never done that before and it wasn't to do with Lucy there was a redness in his eyes. I think it has something to do with END."

Gray: "But that's impossible i though END was destroyed with the book?"

Happy: "That's right you don't know, do you."

Mira: "What Happy whats going on tell us!"

Happy: "Lucy and I we gave you a fake book. Gray you destroyed a fake book of END."

Gray: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DESTROYED A FAKE BOOK! I DID NOT DESTROY A FAKE BOOK!"

Mira: "Clam down Gray, Happy explain yourself!"

Happy: "Please calm down. We had to do it. Listen to me. If Gray had destroyed the real book then he would of killed Natsu, him and END are connected and we never told Natsu this either. We couldn't let you kill him, and we didn't tell you because you would then need to decide what to do. We saw this as a way out of all of that. Natsu is like a brother and a father to me and even if she doesn't know it yet, Lucy's in love with Natsu. We had to save him."

Gray: "So wheres the real book. Happy!"

Happy: "Now that's something i don't know. As the book is likes Natsu's heart i let Lucy keep it or hide it what ever she wanted to do with it."

Gray stormed over to Lucy. Gripping her shoulders he shoke her like a maraca.

Gray: "Wake the hell up Lucy. Tell me where that book!..."

A flash of light bolted from Lucy her hair began to shine and her body glow. Her clothes had changed and she was finally awake. From a long slumber you'd think she would have bed hair and wrinkled clothes but she looked like a goddess. Technically she was one, according to the prophecy.

Lucy: "Touch me like that again Gray and I will inflict pain on you that you have never had before. Now wheres Natsu?"

There's was a tone in her voice of authority, never heard before, yes she had shouted at every one in the past but this was different. The energy cursing off her was immense. She really had grown stronger but not in a good way.

Lucy: "Again i will ask. Where is Natsu?"

A large bang erupted from the front of the hall. And a shadow of a man with shaggy hair and a flapping scarf.


	5. Quick summary to end the story

_Author's note: Basically no one has said anything, except my friend who reads my stories. Thanks Chloe. Anyway she suggested that I write a summary of what I was going to write. I think that makes sense. Also as a heads up I won't be going into detail it's just putting a title on events._

After Lucy wakes and Natsu walks in and surrounds her with fire. Lucy uses her magic, the star dress to put it out. She then walks out (Can't remember what happens up to the point she goes to the house she grew up in.

Team Natsu and a few others follow her to the estate they arrive rather late and a battle arises between team Natsu and Zeraf, (Who in this story is the ghost king, he needs Lucy's power to balance his own so he can truly take over Earth land) Lucy defeats Zeraf and starts to fade into oblivion.

Its night and the spirit king shows up saying that Lucy can live on but only as the new spirit queen. She has to give up her keys and the life with her friends to save both Earth land and the celestial world as Lucy's life force balances the world.

Lucy complies even with her friends protesting against it. She then comes out saying their being selfish. Lucy points out that if she was to stay then the celestial world would collapse and she would lose her spirit friends and so would Yukino. Lucy would also lose her magic which would mean she would have to leave Fairy Tail.

Lucy would rather stay with one group of her friends than lose both. With this she asks her friends whether or not they want to stay for her coronation. They do and when it ends they all pass out except Lucy who leaves for the celestial world during the night.

When Team Natsu wake up they can't find Lucy. Happy comes back to the group after trying to find Lucy as he woke up earlier than the other. He says that Lucy left a note on her mothers grave for them.

In the note she says goodbye to everyone, and for them to read the note out in front of the guild as it's the only way she could say goodbye to everyone at the guild.

So they leave for magnolia and they read the note to the guild, Freed and Levy go up to the stage and tell team Natsu that the note is enchanted. it's easy to break and when it does a nether letter for Natsu appears.

It's a long letter saying how she has loved him since the moment she saw him but she's sorry it took her this long to figure it out. There was so many distractions along the way including Lisanna.

Natsu breaks down in tears and Lisanna comes and comforts him. Lisanna sees something underneath the letter and picks it up.

It's a crystal key that is unbreakable. It has beautiful design on it and at the top of it is a heart with tiny little stars engraved into it. The stars form a constellation which was created to represent a new spirit, Lucy.

Lisanna keeps the key hidden as she plans to try and destroy the key later as she didn't want Natsu to be able to see Lucy ever again.

All the dragon slayers notice a new smell, the key, and Laxus comes up to Lisanna and yanks the key from her.

This forms a commotion and Natsu tries to summon Lucy and, it doesn't work so everyone else tries. What it does do though is summon the Princess of Fiore with Arcadios, and Yukino who is with Sting and Rouge.

The princess and Yukino run at each other and cry into each others shoulders. While everyone looks at them with puzzled looks.

They say that they felt the disturbance in the celestial world and knew right away what had happened. Then they ask if they can see the key and they both take it and begin chanting. "We beg the stars we pled to the heavens, with a heart so bright we ask to summon, the stars shining Queen Lucky Lucy Ashley Heartfillia. Destined ruler over the universes great power. With the love of the stars shining over her. We summon the Queen of the essence of magic!" (Don't ask where I got the incantation from).

With this Lucy appears wearing a light baby blue dress with a long train at the back and a short ruffled skirt at the front. White chiffon and lace on the bodice and sparkling stars woven into constellations all over her dress. Her hair was in a bun with curled fragments shaping her face and a tiara with crystals and stars.

Lucy is scowling at every one except the princess and Yukino and the ones that arrived with them. She explains angrily that only a celestial mage can summon her, if any one else does it causes her pain.

Lucy explains loads of things to everyone and when she says she has to go soon, she walks up to Natsu and places a kiss on his lips. When she leaves his lips the begins to disperse into stars.

Another note left behind addressed to the master of fairy tail and the guild so the princess and Yukino leave as well as anyone who is not part of fairy tail.

The note reads, "Dear everyone, I'm sure by now everyone knows about the three fairy tail spells. Sorry Master but you couldn't keep that locked up long. Anyway those spells came from Zeraf so they are classed as death magic even though they have not been used in that way. Since Fairy Tail has been a home and a family to me I have been given permission by every spirit in the celestial world to grant you the 3 spells of life magic, also know as celestial magic. These spells are, well technically keys are as follows in the strength of power they possess the last being the strongest,

 _1\. Love of the Fairies,_ Only the master of the guild can use this and it allows them to be contracted to real fairies here in the celestial world like how I was to my keys. There is a down fall to this though if any of the fairies are abused then this spell will become null and void.

 _2\. Meteor shower,_ This is a defense spell that can't be broken by force, it will protect every fairy tail member from immense danger but it is difficult to learn as anyone in fairy Tail can learn it but they would go through years of training unless they poses the right will, love and emotions to hold it.

 _3\. Key of Essence,_ This is my key. Only those with a strong connection to me can summon me with my full power like Natsu. So anyone can summon me but depending on the connection with someone will determine how much of my power I can use.

So here have it, these spells will only work with members of fairy tail. So if someone leaves they will not have access to them as they are connected to the guilds marks. Now this may be the Aquarius side of me but Natsu, BE CAREFULLY WHEN YOU SUMMON ME, OK!

As a present to you Natsu, I've given you the ability to summon me without the key but in order of me to do this I'm giving you a ring. Listen to these words Natsu an in time hopefully I can return. "Love is the first known magic, so a strong bond between two people can bring an end to a family long curse."

Natsu rushes out of the guild after reading the letter, he goes in search for the princess and Yukino, he finds them both getting into a carriage that is going to a magical library. Natsu explains what Lucy wrote at the end of the letter to them and they suggest he come with them.

Months later everything had continued to be normal, well fairy tail normal. Natsu had been gone a while but was close to closing in on what Lucy meant.

After a year, a cloak figure runs across magnolias border and heads straight for the guild. When they reach it they open the doors and walk in lifting the hood off their head reveling their, face. It's Lucy.

She immediately asks where Natsu is, they tell her and she runs off to drag his ass back to fairy tail. So when she reaches him, he also immediately kisses her like no one has ever been kissed before.

Loads of romance stuff happens between them.

THE END

 _Another Authors note: Sorry if this is really really really bad but it's the best I can do as I forgot some stuff. Along the way other ships happen like GrayxJuvia, ElfmanxEvergreen, GajeelxLevy and others._

 _Again I'm so sorry for how this story turned out I really wish I had been able to continue writing it but I couldn't I'm sorry._


End file.
